Livin' La Altimira
by TermsofFanService
Summary: A fic dedicated to the lovable teenagers of the game while the adults are in the background. Funloving youth antics, incorporated with distractive adult supervision. Chappie 6 is UP! PLZ REVIEW!
1. Sylvarant’s Reason

**Summary: **A fic dedicated to the lovable teenagers of the game; while the adults are in the background. Fun-loving youth antics, incorporated with distractive adult supervision.

_**Livin' La Altimira**_

_**Chapter 1: **__**Sylvarant's Reason**_

It wasn't a coincidence that they had all met at the same place, since it was at different times. With different intentions and motivations, they had eventually came together to decide upon a place of meeting.

Still, from all the cities, villages and places in the world, they all chose Altimira. So, let's back up to a time that takes place where the simple and traditional lived. It was a month before the start of school. A letter was on its way to the residence of the Sages.

As the stagecoach pulled up in front of Iselia's gate-entrance, a guard, who's duty was to receive the mail took the day's delivery and slid one brown and important-looking letter under the door of the Sages.

At this moment, Genis was at Lloyd's home, with Colette since, being kids they have the right to have fun together. Though normally, while they should have been talking and goofing around (playing jokes/pranks on each other, play-fighting and taunting each other). This time Lloyd had been sparring with Kratos, which had led to a higher level form of play-fighting among the three teens, (one who would soon-to-be).

"Genius!" Raine's voice ringed through to the woods behind Dirk's house as her arms waved with letter-in-hand, "You're got mail."

While watching them running towards her, she calmly walked to meet them, which was ensued by the entering of Dirk's House and ripping open the letter with a pair of safety scissors and reading it by the dinner table.

Of course, it was Genius who had the honour to gander at his letter, which read:

_Dear Mr. Sage_

_The Imperial Sybak Academy of the Gifted and Multiple-Intelligent, located in Sybak of Tethe'alla is a school which began 97 years ago. It was founded, funded and supported by the King of Tethe'alla-Meltokio, of which some of its income had also been received by the Lezerano Company._

_Originally, the purpose of the school was for the enriched minds, those who surpassed their own grade in high-school or lower-years University, with only a minimal fee (everything-included) of 10 000 gald. However it had been brought to the school's attention that, younger students, non-students and people who have unique abilities who have nowhere to develop and nurture their talents exist._

"Minimal!? That's a joke, when Palamcosta accepted you, they only gave 1 000 gald…" Lloyd had interrupted, loudly and indignantly before Genius could read the word 'However', with doubt of the school's legitimacy.

"Taken into account of Tethe'alla's economy, Sybak's close relationship with Meltokio, its importance, its financial rate, and the amount of work they probably try to help its students..." Genius speculated and reasoned.

"Well…" Lloyd thought, now feeling quite dumb and bad for himself, "if you put it that way…"

"Sorry, I know you care." Genius said also feeling quite bad while leaving a short wait before resuming.

_**School's motto**__: To satisfy the needs of the continual learning and/or enhancement for the students!_

_Recently, we have received information that Sylvarant, our sister country has suffered the loss of Palmacosta. We present ourselves with our deepest grievances and sincerest hopes for Sylvarant._

The words began to repeat itself from within Genius's mind, pulling on the memories of that fateful event, while making Genius feel content for Sylvarant that someone else cares.

But Genius kept in mind that these things normally contain these things just to set themselves with a good image.

Finishing reflecting on the letter's words, he realized he had stopped for a while, and quickly resumed again.

_Palmacosta's Academy has made itself known to Tethe'alla even before the merging of our two worlds. It's a tr__ue tragedy that before we could even greet each other and create a friendship, we had to say goodbye, which sadly we couldn't either-in time._

_A letter has been sent to the chief of Asgard hoping to become apart of your educational system. Of which, we have already identified and asked for a few out of many who haven't been discovered yet in Sylvarant who qualify for our school._

"Can they do that?" Lloyd asked.

"I think they can…" Genius replied.

_Among the 13 we have found, Genius Sage_Genius felt slightly weird reading his own name while reading gradually slower, opening his eyes wider with each passingword_) you have been requested and humbly invited to attend our Academy. Along with you sister: Refill Sage, who will be a part of our staff and committee._

Genius could feel the intensity of joy in the room, almost ditching the piece of paper like trash and jumping up to shout. His adrenaline and heart began to increase, just like how fast he was reading his words to get through all the good news.

_For your feats, you have been known in__ the culinary arts (5__th__ building, second floor, room 204), sorcery and magical skills (14__th__ building, 5__th__ floor, room 316), and high-intellect (main building, first floor, room 1 through 13)._

_Therefore, on behalf of the Imperial Sybak Academy of the Gifted and Multiple-Intelligent, we honour your arrival to our school, if you choose to come._

_The following is your identification-information sheet, which you have to sign._

_Sincerely,_

_Dean Reveran_

Genius placed the letter down, sighing a great sigh, relaxing from feeling so wound-up and letting the wonderful news sink in, while listening to the others' delight for him, erupt.

"That's great Genius!" Colette was all giddy with excitement, "I'm so happy for you!" she clapped her hands.

Genius was in bliss, feeling so very thankful inside, yet he recalled the time Palamcosta's Academy requested for him as well. And he had to turn it down, for he couldn't leave his friends, being the only 12 year old, a half-elf (they would have soon found out anyway), and somewhat timid and unassertive person he was.

However, there was a different reaction this time, he really wanted to go, though he may be away from Lloyd and Colette, he had Raine this time, but he still felt as if he needed his friend's say-so.

"Yeah!" Lloyd reached out to high five Genius, who received slightly hesitantly, "This time, you choose, we won't stop you."

"Really?" Genius asked rhetorically, yet implying his decision to attend the school.

"Hey Professor Sage, you don't seem to be saying anything at all?" Lloyd asked concerned.

"Oh, I'm just thinking, how when I'm gone, you won't have a teacher to teach you…Lloyd you'd better do your homework, and Colette, don't break another wall." Refill commanded as if it was her last instructions.

"That won't be a problem." Kratos interrupted, his voice from the less frivolous area, surprised the gang, creating attention to the far corner of the dinner table.

"They will be finding jobs." Lloyd's foster father dictated for his biological father, "I've spoken with Frank, and he's agreed as well," answering a potential excuse Lloyd would or could make, either that or not wanting Colette to feel as if they were fathering her, "we've already chosen the place: Altimira."

"Sure! I'd find a job easy!" Lloyd said strongly with confidence, not caring if it was in the Meltokio slums, "And Colette already has a job as a waitress-"

"Hope he doesn't find a job too soon…" Genius jeered, purposefully looking away, yet drawing attention still.

"Shut up!" Lloyd emphasized trying to direct the attention elsewhere.

Which actually worked.

"You're not going alone, you're father is going to supervise." Dirk cut in.

"What, it's not like I'm going to goof off?" Lloyd protested in a way, but didn't care if any adult was there or not anyway.

"Oh don't worry; he's got to find one too…"

**Kratos: Why do I have to find one?**

**Pastor: Because there is a decline of a need for mercenaries.**

**Genius: I thought you were dead.**

**Pastor: Oh it was only a flesh wound.**

**Lloyd: Die!**

**Colette: No Lloyd, don't…(too late)**

**Dirk: Well Kratos he IS right you know…**

**Kratos: Okay, let's see how will I put this on my resume: age: 4028, yeah, that's going to work real well.**

**Genius: Hahah!! They'll either think you're too old to work, or they think you're a loon to make up something like that…Either way, you'll be rejected. "laughing on the ground"**

**Kratos: Lightning!**


	2. Tethe'alla's Reason

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everybody for your enthusiastic reviews! Here's chapter 2, so enjoy!

Sorry forgot to add this on last chappie…XP

**Setting:** Well let's just say, the time is an AU, and the place is a SU (same universe).

_**Livin' La Altimira**_

_**Chapter 2: Tethe'alla's Reason**_

_It wasn't a coincidence that they had all met at the same place, since it was at different times. With different intentions and motivations, they had eventually came together to decide upon a place of meeting._

_Still, from all the cities, villages and places in the world, they all chose Altimira…_So let's back up to a time that takes place in the big city, a place where dreams are made of...

It was the summer season, and luckily for a bored Chosen, who had quite a plain daily routine, a messenger from the Castle was on his way towards the Wilder Mansion.

As his armour finished clanking and clinking along the way, he banged using the door handle, important-like.

Since Zelos was out on his daily "errands", as he would like to call them, his butler received the door and thus, the message. After a brief conversation, the soldier left, leaving Sebastian back to his housework.

At this moment, walking up the flight of stairs leading to the third-level, a grin of satisfaction and slyness accompanied with his eyes looking intently at a tiny leather book. Being flipped open with his right hand, he skimmed the pages, with joy.

"Another day's work…" Zelos chuckled to himself,_ Ooh…_He thought, stopping the turning of pages, _Sheena, the only person who didn't sign willingly…"sighs"…_"heh!"

Slamming shut his conveniently coloured black handbook; he placed it in a pocket from within his pink vest. Walking home, he noticed a soldier passing by him had come from his home. Curious yet calm, he arrived to his residence wondering what a servant of the King would have wanted to do with him.

"Back so soon…?" Sebastian enquired sarcastically, since he knew better of what Zelos was up to everyday; from bending down to flower the plants, he stood upright only to bow down again to greet his master.

"Can't a guy come home from a day's work of light shopping, without being harassed…?" Zelos jokingly made an excuse, except paused suddenly to slap himself mentally. _Did I actually __**say**__ that?_ Feeling as if his comment was feminine, even more so than how much he looked like one.

And there was a slight problem with the excuse, one that Sebastian didn't make notice of. He knew Zelos's antics so, why ruin his little secret…"So, what was that soldier doing here anyway?" expecting Sebastian to know who he was regarding.

"…He was here to deliver a message from the King…He requests that the Chosen One is to accompany the Princess for a day of fun in Altimira, to celebrate her Majesty's birthday, which takes place tomorrow. An-"unfortunately Zelos had interrupted his butler, before hearing a very crucial piece of information…

"Well then, she'll have a birthday she'll never forget…!" he said wonderingly with a smug look on his face, feeling as if nothing could go wrong…

_Ah! _Zelos thought dreamily, _"_Fun"_…girl_s…**"**celebration"_…girls…_"Princess Hilda"_…"girl"…_"Hmm…" Zelos pondered for a second, because…_why celebrate the Princess of all of Tethe'alla with just __**her**__ friends…? At least I should have the honour to bring __**one**__ of __**my**__ friends._

Yes, true there was still about half a day left until Her party, but Zelos had conjured up something, not deviously unpleasant mind you, but deviously pleasant. So, there was no time to lose, since not only was tomorrow going to be Her Majesty's most memorable, but for him and possibly his friends as well.

All the years of jibber-jabber to spend some well quality-hunny-bonding time and dreaming about it has finally paid off, since a chance like this, he wasn't going to forfeit. Thus, with a plan in mind, and about to be set in motion, the stoic cry of concern from his butler went to deaf ears, and he knew it himself.

For Sebastian shrugged off the feeling of being ignored, since caring for Zelos ever since his parents left the world, it was always funny to see him get into a pickle that he grew, even though he might not see it this time.

Preparing for the big day, he went towards his bedroom for his belongings, and soon after the washroom to freshen and clean up. He just hoped all went according to plan…

But before he left his poor butler all alone, he commanded Sebastian that he should leave for Altimira soon as well to take a break, where he would meet him at the hotel. This, had touched Sebastian's heart, but only sarcastically again…

* * *

The Castle doors creaked open, revealing a lone figure, looking to satisfy phase: one, of his plan to find the first person he could see. Because he didn't care, as long as they were working for the King, they were all alike to his eyes. It wasn't hard, since it was crawling with maids, etc. 

"Excuse me, my hunny!" being perverted, he just couldn't help himself finding a female.

"Ah! Chosen One!" the maid screeched, dusting herself, trying to be courteous, "What are you doing here?"

"If you'd be as so kind enough to inform the King, that Her Majesty will have to escort herself to Altimira, but to not let his little head worry at all." The maid was quite perplexed at this moment, not forgetting but repressing her thoughts as to why the Chosen was speaking to her, she didn't know what that all meant, even though she'd do anything for Zelos.

"Um…?"

"…Tomorrow is the Princess's birthday and the King had requested me to celebrate it, but I won't be her chauffeur…" as simple as he put it, hoping for her to understand, she did, since remembering how important Her Majesty's birthday was, she quickly agreed.

"Thanks my beautiful hunny!" Zelos flirted, as always, kissing her hand…which soon led to her giving him her week's wages.

* * *

**Flashback with POV.**

"_As my grandchildren, ninja and members of the Igaguri clan, you have to uphold duties of the code" which basically meant, __I'm-your-grandfather-and-you-must-obey…_

"_Alright fine…" we complained, of course…Who wouldn't? Even __**with**__ Orochi, this is utterly impossible…_

"_You're death is inevitable!" the chitter-chatter of htem damn meatheads came from behind our kneeled position, "Raiden!" though it was funny that they were mimicking Kuchinawa, however Orochi must have been annoyed. I wonder, if they've ever met him before, because how would they know?_

_And man, is inevitable right!? When he had told us, with such virtue and honour, we had thought it was something important…which it was, but like exclusive…_

"_Oh no you won't! I summon thee, Disciple of Everlasting Ice! Attack!"_

"_NOOOOOO!!!"_

_Anyway, it was a surprise, but, we didn't think it would turn out like this! I was expecting at least, after he had said, "your cousins!" (Which made my skin jump, since after lecturing us and building up that suspense, he only faked it just to trick us into doing his dirty work for him…I never knew Grandpa Igaguri could be so…interesting…)_

"_But wait! Logged!" hearing them shout that, made me laugh, since it was funny how they incorporated the easiest trick in the book to something like that._

"_Damn you and your log-turning abilities!"_

"_Come and fight like a real ninja, and use your jutsus!" for some reason, when I thought about it for a second, they were quite in order now, why did it feel like such a hassle before? Oh wait, I should've known, they're near their grandfather…_

_... a __bunch of well-behaved-and-nurtured children, since he __**did**__ say, that they came from well-educated, loving and wise parents, who really weren't __**his**__ children, but good and old friends, for whom passed away._

_These are not just your average, pure evil, nightmares, but __**they**__ might as well been the 'Envoy of Darkness'. 'Third times the charm', they say, or, 'Three strikes and your out...' well, neither could describe how chaotic these little devils were._

_Either way, we were now stuck with them, babysitting for free…I didn't know if Orochi could stand it as much as I couldn't, but all I knew was that for a week we had to take care of them, and until- dare-I-say…forever…"gasps!"_

* * *

It's quite easy to say, that while once peaceful town and dull village of the ninjas is now the racetrack for the most violent game on earth. Shaped like a tornado gusts of dust flew in the air as two ninja rampaged around the town-streets. 

Running at their top speeds, blowing wind in front of passers-by inflicting gasps from townsfolk who just smiled as they passed by, saying, "How wonderful!", "Kids playing!"…"Ah, it's always nice to see teenagers keen to staying on task."

"Man! I can't believe the twerp's faster than me!" Sheena thought, as she was about three metres of hatred away from her cousin, "WHEN I CATCH YOU…" she shouted, "YOU'LL BE SORRY!!!"

The young boy-ninja turned around, stuck a tongue while with his right finger peeled his eyelid, "Nah Nah!" but it was a bad choice, "You can't catch me, " bad choice indeed, "Pfft!" As he swished his tongue around, he had just realized, running at ninja-speed backwards wasn't the wisest of moves. For not only was he about to trip, but looking right in front of him, his cousin was now one meter away from him.

With her paper in front of her, all he could do was await a deathly attack…closing his eyes, bracing for impact, "Cyclone-" he opened them, feeling awkwardly groggily in his legs, but most importantly, light and a floating feeling. As he looked down on the ground to realize that he was encased in a bubble of air ten feet up, he listened to the final word before hearing nothing more, "Seal!"

CRASH!!!!

"Well done!" the sound of clapping was heard form the gate-entrance of Mizuho. Sheena glanced intrigued, while panting heavily with her arms on her legs, from running that much, "I never thought, you had it in you, my Violent Demonic Banshee…" she was about to strangle or anything to hurt the pervert, but all her energy was gone…

"If…I…didn't…have…to…babysit…you…would…be…DEAD!!" she shouted still breathing, feeling a great ache on her chest, knowing it was a cramp.

"You wanna bring your babies to Altimira with me?"

_Well…__for once, I'm glad he came…what a godsend! _"Sure! As long as you take care of the third demon! And just so you know, Orochi's coming too!"

"Hey Presea?" a corporate head of a multi-billionaire company asked from behind his desk, "are you interested in testing out our newest invention? The mobile-phone?"

* * *

**See if you can spot the two references or trivia or whatever I used. There's one in every cinnamon taste swirl! LOL**

**Lloyd: You wrote too much…**

**Genis: Indeed.**

**Kratos: I'll have to concur.**

**Raine: We deserved more…**

**Colette: Well at least, um…um… At least, our chapter was easier to read…**

**Zelos: How so?**

**Sheena: Yeah, you had italics.**

**Colette: Well, it was shorter, so ha!**

**Presea: Logged!**

**Regal: Don't you mean PWNed Presea?"**

**Presea: Wahoo!**

**Genis: Oh shoot! She's wearing the Klonoa costume again…**

**Regal: And last time it took forever to take it off of her…oh well. "sighs!"**


	3. Meeting, Part 1

Yay! I finally updated! Wootish! XD

N/A: I'm sure a lot of ya were confuzzled in the previous chappie, since when I just read some parts of it, I was confuzzled. I just wanted to get it up, and I don't proofread sometimes.

So, here's a little recap to help you understand and me organize my thoughts:

**Who is going and their goals:**

_Lloyd, Colette and Kratos_: Finding a job

_Zelos_: Princess Hilda's Birthday

_Sheena and Orochi_: Babysitting

_Sebastian_: To take a break

**Important things to keep in mind:**

_Genis and Raine: _Sybak Academy

_Zelos: _His "Plan"

_Other:_ Cell Phone and Handbook

_**Livin' La Altimira **__**  
**_

_**Chapter 3: **__**Meeting, Part 1**_

Now, this was how it had come to pass: the history behind the trip to Altimira. And though their intentions and motivations were different and many, it would soon be revealed that in fact, there was one.

But two questions remain unasked and unanswered: What about Genis and Raine and what about now? Now that they were there, scattered may be, still once come in contact, what would happen? Only one person holds the answer to that, so let's follow the footsteps of a dear friend, Zelos Wilder.

As for Genis and Raine, it would have to wait for another chapter for another time…But their paths will soon meet with and for a common goal and interest.

In which, hopefully they'll have as much fun the others would…

Anyway, they were finally there-or here…Though, that doesn't mean coming here was their first time. It only means one thing and one thing only. The beginning of something new, something that they'll never forget, something that they'll treasure till the end of time and something that will leave them with a gratified and satisfied heart.

For this was something that they all, from the very day of their creation, (A/N: if you can get what _**else**_ I mean by the word, "creation", you'll get milk and cookies) needed; had to have. It was their birthright, (and also a fan-right).

The right, to spend time with their loved ones, free to do whatever they please, goofing off and having the time of their lives with one another. For this, is what true (fictional) happiness, is all about.

And not only was this what they deserved, but will soon realize, that they have wanted it all their lives anyway. There was going to be nothing that could make them say "no" to this, to complain or criticize. Since, they have everything laid out in front of them:

THE and the best place in the whole-wide-two-words-even including Derris-Kharlan to simply, have the most fun ever. Anything and everything they had to take care of was done. Anyone and everyone they've all had the pleasure, honour and need to meet were done. All the time in the world was sitting to be used or even wasted upon in this paradise. All the good, true and best friends money can buy, in this case, it could even have been arranged by a fellow philander.

All the privileges and perks they got from being who and what they are, considering all they've strived for in the past…

It couldn't get any better than this, though of course, technically by putting the "best place in the world" in just one sentence was just an understatement. And this isn't only one (writer's) pervert's opinion, but it should very well be a known fact, since the place was designed to serve the paying customers' need of rest and relaxation.

Now, it may not have been apparent to them, but because of one person. One important person, who will make the ultimate choice to take on the role, of…The Fun-Guru. The person, who's dream was their very birthright, Zelos Wilder.

But not even he expected his luck to turn out the way it did. Not only did he accidentally overhear a conversation between two employees of the hotel regarding how the CEO of the Lezerano Company was staying at the fifth floor. He also found out that, it was because he was on a business meeting, with…

"He-e-e-e-e-e-e-ey guys!" the trademarked and copyrighted voice, that only a person who lived in a box wouldn't know, interrupted. Barging in unannounced, half-scaring a few who turned to face the most unlikely of peoples all at once, Zelos began to make himself home. Seeing him was unexpected enough, but to see the people following him, was just too interesting to not ignore.

As many questions regarding their appearance were in most of their heads, the corporate head of the Lezerano Company had pressing matters to get to. And not wanting to waste any time, he felt it clear to make his business conference the event of the evening. In which he was going to transition into a conversation amongst friends.

"We-e-e-ell, this sure is great timing!" Regal stated, "Now that you we are all here, excluding the Professor-"

Not even caring, what else Regal was going to say, and even if he heard it, he still wouldn't have cared any less; also ignoring the fact that he was slightly ignored as well, he made his usual perverted remarks, "Whoa, whoa, whoa there! Hold up! What do you mean, 'excluding the Professor'? How can you do that to my cool beauty?"

Already used to the tone of these comments Zelos occasionally brings up, though understanding that a part of the context contained a concern for how he said what he said, Regal replied, "Oh, no Zelos. It's not like that; you see Raine and Genis are in high school."

"Oh I see…And hey! This is great, the brat's not going to be here!" upon hearing this, everybody was speechless, for they didn't know if he was kidding, if he meant it, or there was a mix of the two.

"…Anyway, you guys missed something most important-"

"Wait…" Zelos interrupted, "Speaking of the 'brat', where's the cute little angel that he likes so much?"

She's back at the office, taking over for me, temporarily of course…." And in between his final statement, cloud bubbles started forming in everybody's heads, except for Kratos, Orochi and the 'three delinquents', imagining what a person like Presea could be doing. And a lot of creative and comical situations popped up, "…Oh and don't worry, she's got a phone too" Regal continued, breaking the slightly awkward silence, "I've already told the others of our company's-er…um…perhaps, maybe not exactly new," Regal went to his suitcase, and began to retrieve for a compact-rectangular shape with what seemed like an antennae sticking out of it, "but first invention: the mobile-phone, or simply the 'cell'". He stretched out his hand, holding the object towards where Zelos, Sheena, Orochi and the "three delinquents" were standing.

After scanning the silver-coated metal with their eyes, Regal brought it back and went on to explaining its, use, properties, purpose, instructions, etc. This took quite a long time, since at the same time; he had an emotion of enthusiasm, for he knew how practical this thing was going to be and his many opinions based on it. Considering how they haven't even made a regular phone, something that could speak to distances away, yet stationary to one place.

"...So, d'you guys wanna beta-test it out for us?" before any waiting for a response, Regal, who already anticipated the hype of this to reach out to the teens, gave the cell to Lloyd, and proceeded to handing out four more to Zelos, Sheena, Colette and Kratos. Almost placing this precious object in the hands of three dangerous hooligans, he realized that this was made for primarily the older audiences.

But this time, since he knew that they were all friends, was about to, only to have his cell almost knocked to the ground, "No, I strongly urge you Regal…" Sheena leaned in, to whisper in his ear, "these kids are not you average youth, all hell will break loose if you gave this to them."

"Aw come on Sheena, just look at them." Regal suggested as he pointed his hand to the three kids who posed as angels. Pretending to be the most innocent, they could be.

"If you can't see through that, then I give up." Sheena rolled her eyes, and Regal, not wanting to make this a big deal, just listened to Sheena's request.

"_Hey guys, it seems we're not going to play with that cell"_

"_Well, that's what Sheena thinks…"_

"_Heh, heh, heh!"_

Regal may have said, "beta-test", but truthfully, it was a gift-giving, since there would have been no one in Tethe'alla, Sylvarant, Derris-Kharlan, he wouldn't trust, than these people. And as he pulled out his own cell, they started exchanging numbers. Questions still persisted regarding the cell, but eventually all that was unknown about it was solved. The only question that now lay open was introductions.

"Well guys, these three kids you see are my cousins."

"Whoa Sheena! I never knew you had any cousins!?" Colette asked cheerfully.

"Same with me, I just found out about them a week ago." Sheena said, still feeling sort of resentment over the fact that his grandfather stuck her with them, "And ever since, it's been a living nightmare." And as she looked down, he saw the fake sweet smiles across their faces again.

"What, but that can't be, they look so cute!" Colette was almost going to end with an, "aw" and jump up to (glomp) cuddle them, but restrained herself.

"Trust me, this is only a ploy." Sheena squeezed her hands on one of his cousin's little head, "Plus, they're not my biological cousins, they're just my grandfather's really-close friend's children. And since these kids were orphaned, they were taken in by my grandpa." Sheena looked at the boy, who was squirming to break free, but since they were still pretending, Sheena didn't care, "I guess, since he and the nanny he sent to take care of them couldn't take the heat, so…Now, Orochi and I are stuck with them. And I have to warn you guys beforehand, these kids are pure evil! And if it weren't for Zelos's suggestion to take them here to babysit, Orochi and I would probably be dead." Orochi nodded in agreement standing behind the three kids.

"Don't worry Sheena, we'll help you take care of them!" Lloyd and Colette exclaimed promisingly.

"Right dad!" looking at his father's expressionless face, Lloyd tried to include him in, just to annoy him.

"Yeah! And I'll help too!" Zelos added in.

"We'll all aid you in your quest." Regal summarized, feeling quite corny for what he said, attempting to shrug it off.

"Thanks guys! We need all the help we can get." Sheena joked half-heartedly, "Now, on to names," she stopped to turn and face the kids, "…how about you three, be good for us, just this once. And introduce yourselves."

Brushing off the childish remark and how easy a task this could be, the kid, who's head Sheena was crushing stepped forward, "Hey, what do you think we are? Like we're going to cause any trouble when it comes to our names…Anyway, I'm the leader of the Fearsome Fujibayashis, Wes.

While stepping back, a boy next to him succeeded in stepping forward, "And I'm the brains and brawns of the team, Ven."

"And last but not least!" the girl next to him purposefully pushed Ven to the side, yet with a flair of grace, or at least one that she was achieving for, "I'm the star of the group, the mistress and enchantress, Daughter of the Dance…Sophie!" and just as she made her flamboyant show, she left (stepped back with the other two) as if to leave a cloud of smoke and glittered stars in the midst; like the magician's charming and beautiful assistant.

It was easy to say that at this point, the gang was speechless, not for reasons of awe and wonder, but of different aspects: ones that range from indifference and mediocre-related concern, or any combination of the two. But, that's not to say that they didn't like the 'Fearsome Fujibayashis', just a different kind of like

* * *

**(I forgot his name, but he's the vice-president of the Lezerano Company, so I'll be using the word 'Sir')**

**Employee1: Ms. President, here's the papers that are required to be filled and filed.**

"**Exits"**

**Employee2: Ms. President, there's a phone call for you.**

"**Exits"**

**Employee3: Ms. President, here's the coffee you asked for…or wait, did you even ask for anything? I remember someone telling me you wanted something.**

"**Exits"**

**Employee4: Ms. President, there's a dire situation in need of your looking-into! The terrace has been vandalized.**

**Employee5: Ms. President, is something wrong, do you need a massage?**

"**Exits"**

**Employee6: Ms. President, these papers are in need of your signatures.**

"**Exits"**

**Employee7: Ms. President, c-cc-c-c-ccc-could I hav-v-vv-v-v-vvvee my r-rr-r-rr-rr-ra-i-ise now? Or m-mm-mmmm-maybe a p-pp-ppp-pp-pppromottt-tttt-tt-tion? Or just my paycheck will be f-ff-ffff-ffine.**

"**Exits"**

**Employee8: Hey there sweet thang, how about we catch a show some time.**

"**Exits"**

**Employee9: Ms. President, what am I supposed to do with these numbers? And where's this supposed to go? What about the daily invoices? And these receipts?**

"**Exits"**

**Employee10: Ms. President, can you hear me? Not to be rude or anything, but are you deaf? Why aren't you asnwering me!? What did I do to deserve this!??! Agh!!! ... Please don't hurt me.**

"**Exits"**

…

'**Sir': (Teardrop) "sighs", Well I hope Mr. Bryant comes back soon.**

_Fearsome Fujibayashis: Hey guys! Don't forget to review, or something treacherous may happen to you! Heh Heh Heh!!!_


	4. Meeting, Part 2

Sorry everybody, because this fic was supposed to be just a series of Oneshots, but 3 chappies in and it's nothing like that. But from this chappie forward, it'll be just that, a series of Oneshots, so sorry again for not doing this before… Hopefully you guys will give me a second chance and continue your enthusiasm!

_**Livin' La Altamira**_

_**Chapter 4: Meeting: Part 2**_

A meeting place, a key component of any balanced gathering of friends, or diet, or, which one was it again? I forgot… Anyway, it was the only thing that they "needed", by Zelos's standards. And their choice, a long and lone elliptical table with just enough chairs to seat a dozen people at most; located, on a floor right below their suites and next to the cafeteria.

"So… what now?" the teenagers of the group wondered, even Sheena, except for Zelos, of which the one to ask was Lloyd. (A/N: Now I know what you're probably thinking, 'Zelos isn't a teenager', 'he's 22', but he mostly acts like one and is more of a child compared to Kratos, Regal and Raine, so that's why)

"We should begin sending out our resumes." Kratos stated quite rightly and unexpectedly, since the teenagers expected Zelos to be the one to take charge in situations such as these.

"Wait, before that, we have to come up with a name for our meeting place." And as Zelos's leadership skills came up, he noticed that it would be in competition to Kratos's.

"Hmm…?" Everybody thought, they thought long; they thought hard and guess what? They also thought long and hard. And eventually a name… wasn't created. Until… A special someone came popping in, or should I say poofing in unannounced.

"I… AM… The Wonder Chef-"

"Wait!" Lloyd exclaimed with his finger held high, "I got it! Why not, we name it-"

"Hey kid! Can't you see I'm trying to give a monologue here!?" the Wonder Chef retorted as if he was going to fight with something, like he had anything to fight with, oh wait, that giant pitchfork.

"Yes, but we don't need to hear it again," Zelos responded, "besides, we've already learnt all of your stinkin' recipes!" at this moment, the Wonder Chef seemed as if he was going kill Zelos, but Zelos's next comment stopped him, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Well, you see I came to open up shop!" Since with this, he now had some leverage against anyway who dared to defy him, "And I need the finest of all gourmet chefs to work" at this moment Raine's eyes were all a-glitter with stars, "and no!" the Wonder Chef stuck his shiny pitchfork straight towards Raine, "You, will not qualify, under the first…! Of a chain…! Of establishments…! known as… 'WonderFood'!" then as quickly as he stuck his pitchfork at Raine's starry eyes, he pointed it towards the not-night-yet starry skies.

"Pfft!" the teenagers scoffed, trying to hold in their laughter, "You can't be serious!?" Wes of the Fearsome Fujibayashis mocked, "You've got to be kidding me, right!? I don't care if you **are **the Wonder Chef, that has got to be the most ridiculous and cheesy names for any restaurants out there!" as much as Sheena thought it was true and funny, she thought his relative was going a bit to far with this, so she decided to shut him up with a Fuda scroll to his mouth.

"Why you… little!" the Wonder Chef began to advance towards the little obnoxious, but still little boy with his pitchfork, which had became quite clear to everybody that he doesn't carry that thing around just for show. But what he didn't know was that, that little boy was a ninja and even though he had his mouth magically sealed shut, he could still cast jutsus, and one of them wasn't pretty, so we can say that from then on, the Wonder Chef still decided to keep the name, because Wes and the other two had to apologize for their joint effort in hurting him, but for a price, he had to postpone the grand opening of WonderFood for as long as until he recovers in the hospital.

"So, it's decided, we name our meeting place, WonderFood, since it's located right next to it…" everybody nodded as Zelos pointed a finger towards a run-down boarded-up shack behind them.

"Anyway… what about us?" Sheena responded, while standing with the-now handcuffed Fearsome Fujibayashis to her left hand "And Regal, thanks for the handcuffs by-the-way…" and indicating Orochi, Zelos and herself, for they all knew that **they** weren't here for jobs.

"You carry more than one handcuff on you? Why?" Zelos questioned.

"That is none of your concern." Regal replied.

"Okay, whatever you say…" Zelos rolled his eyes, "Ah and don't worry my voluptuous hunny, " Zelos began to pat Sheena's back" what with your sexy body you'd probably get a job easy, there's probably modeling agents everywhere!" Zelos knew that from that moment, somebody was going to get a hurting real bad, and that somebody was him, but luckily he came prepared.

"Don't… Touch… Me…!" But what Zelos didn't know was Sheena's ol' slap-adee-dooda was a fake attack, because as Zelos brought up his shield to block his face, Sheena kneed a place even more valuable and holy than his **beautiful** face. And just like that, Zelos was out for the count, lying on the ground squirming for a First Aid to be casted on him. But alas, no one came to his rescue.

"Hey!" Zelos winced with pain, "You guys… healed Sheena," he grunted "when she was your enemy." Zelos whined, which caused a lot of confusion amongst everybody who didn't think he knew of such a thing, but it was soon abruptly ignored when…

"But it's **you**." Kratos didn't take any time to insult Zelos with perfect timing and accuracy. This caused everyone, except for the Fearsome Fujibayashis and Kratos, though he did give a victory smirk to look at each other with completely shocked and amazed faces, which was followed by an explosion of hysterical laughing.

"Th-Tha-… " Zelos raised his finger "Ah…" slowly lowering it, "I'm, not even going to bother…" and slowly sinking down back to his previous position of being knocked out from Sheena's brutal attack, as he was going to say 'that hurt', but it's not fun when you can't add the word, 'hunny' when talking to a guy. (A/N: And yes, I'm also quite aware that the Japanese version, he even calls guys 'hunnies'. Well you know what, Japanese version, Shma-panese version.)

As everyone calmed down from their fit of satisfying laughter, they had decided to send the Fearsome Fujibayashis to a nearby nursery, as suggested by Regal to the floor below them, called "Katz Kare for Kids!" And thus, two teams began to set out on their perilous, if not dangerous quest, for jobs!

And the teams were as follows: Orochi, Sheena and Zelos, who still needed to come up with their own resumes. In which, they would have to use the very latest, Copier 1.0, created from yours truly, the Lezerano Company. And Colette, Lloyd, with the help of Kratos, Kratos himself, Raine and Regal made up the second team, had multiple copies of their resumes already.

And as the first team tucked in their chairs at the same time with the Fearsome Fujibayashis now handcuffed to Regal, as the second team was heading towards the second floor, except for Colette, who decided to take on a waitress job like she did back at Palmacosta, they set off for their individual suites, or at least Sheena and Orochi did.

"Hey Colette, can I see your resume-?" Lloyd asked.

"May I." Raine corrected as she interrupted.

"Huh?" Lloyd replied.

"**May** I see your resume?" Raine emphasized.

"Huh? Oh sure Professor Raine!" Lloyd replied again happily.

"Argh!" At this time Raine was getting mad, since she couldn't believe Lloyd still didn't understand what she was talking about, but she knew she had to keep her cool, "You said, 'can I see your resume'-"

"Oh I get it now!" Lloyd said feeling successful.

"…" Raine rolled her eyes with a short awkward silence.

"Sure!" Colette said cheerfully as she handed her pile to Lloyd.

"So… what job do **you** plan on getting" Raine eyed Kratos, as she noticed Lloyd and Colette laughing about their resumes.

"What are you trying to imply?" Kratos eyed back suspiciously.

"Nothing…" Raine replied slyly glancing up at the cerling.

"Oh…?" Kratos continued eyeing her anticipating an answer of sorts.

"Except… is it okay if I take a look at your resume?" Kratos was half-expecting some smart-alecky remark, but that didn't mean he was going to take his guard down.

"…S-ure…" Kratos handed over his pile slightly reluctantly.

"…" Raine skimmed the page, "…Just as I thought…"

Kratos knew there was a reason to her question from the beginning, "Just as you thought what?"

"We-e-ell…" It was quite easy to toy with Kratos's mind seeing as he was not much of a talker, so there wouldn't be much interrupting, "I don't know…" Raine continued to prolong her sentences, and it kind of seemed fun for her to make Kratos seem as if he didn't know what was going on for once, just to see him squirm, "Are you sure…"

"Sure about what?" Kratos interrupted.

Raine realized that her game of seeing Kratos reveal some feelings other than indifference is working continued her poking, "that…"

"That…?" Kratos interrupted again.

Raine's thought about how Kratos was responding to all of this and how he might actually be irritated just gave her more motivation to continue, but then thought about how she was getting kind of out of control with this, "This lie wouldn't get out?" And as she said that, she was hoping she struck a nerve of sorts, one that would make Kratos feel exposed and burst out.

"…" But, nothing was exposed, even the eye that was eyeing her before was hidden once again by his hair, "…" though at this time a clapping was heard deep down in his heart, "…So, you've discovered my rouse, Professor…" And just as quickly as Raine's feelings came crashing down it went back up again to give a clever retort, but it was interrupted by an equally clever retort from Kratos. "And, I' see you like playing games…as well, Professor…"

Feeling defeated, Raine gave back the papers to Kratos, "Damn, how did you know?"

"I never let out my feelings; you should know that by now." Kratos said.

"Okay. Well anyway, I promise I won't tell anyone about the fact that you lied about your age, some of your experience and others."

"Um…Thank you…" Kratos replied calmly and collectively.

But unbeknownst to him, he had fallen into Raine's trap, she had just caught him, dead in his tracks, for he revealed no-less an inkling of… "AHA! You have a soft side, I knew it!"

_DAMN!_

* * *

**Zelos: **Stay tuned for the next episode…

**Sheena: **Yeah!

**Orochi: …**

**Zelos: **When TermsofFanService writes about chaos…

**Sheena: **I can't believe I'm agreeing with him, but I'm mostly doing this for ToFS's sake.

**Orochi: …**

**Sheena: **Orochi, if you're not going to say anything, just get out of the conversation…

**Orochi: **Sorry…

**Zelos: **A surprise!

**Sheena: **Uh-Huh.

**Zelos: **A beating…

**Sheena: **By me to you right?

**Zelos: **Okay fine, two beatings… sadly…

**Sheena: **Also to you right?

**Zelos: **Yeah… Anyway and last but not least…

**Sheena: **Should I be giving a drum roll?

**Orochi: **I will instead!

**Z****elos: **OKAY!! Thanks guys, because the last but not least, the pièce de résistance, the numbah one reason is…

**Sheena**: Hope this isn't perverted…

**Zelos**: Well, you thought wrong there, my hunny… WHEN I TRY TO GET INTO SHEENA'S PANTS!!

**Sheena**: AAAAAUUURRAGH!!

**FATALITY!!**

**And thanks to freakyanimegal456 for her idea of Kratos's resume, which gave me the idea for Raine and Kratos's conversation...**


	5. Résumes, Part 1

Sorry guys, I made a mistake when I indicated that Raine was still here, when she's actually with Genis at that Academy in Sybak. Anyway…

This trilogy of chappies is dedicated to a request of freakyanimegal, and possibly other people, but I wouldn't know, since they don't review… Thanks, enjoy and PLEASE!! REVIEW!!

_**Livin' La Altamira**_

_**Chapter**__** 5: Résumes : Part 1**_

The gang only stayed in three hotel rooms and their arrangement are as follows, Lloyd, Genis, Colette and Kratos in one, Sheena, Orochi, Regal and her three cousins in another and finally, saddest of all was Zelos all by his lonesome in one room. This was mostly influenced by Raine and Sheena's will and how the male members of the group just simply rather stayed with less perverted people.

This of course made Zelos do his usual act of how sad, lonely and bored he is/would be… but unfortunately, this just provoked Zelos's perverted ways…

And on a side note, the bedding arrangements were as follows: Sheena with her three cousins and Regal with Orochi… And Lloyd with Genis and finally, Kratos with Colette (A/N: Kratos is responsible, or is he? Dun Dun Dun).

Now, since they had broken up into two teams, Zelos had decided to barge in the only room that wasn't his, unannounced. And as much as Sheena protested and threatened to pummel him into a pulp, and then hit him a couple times, he still refused to give up.

"Sheena!" Zelos cried most obnoxiously with his back laid on the cold and refreshing marble floor, knowing full well that he was interrupting Sheena's concentration on writing a good resume. And as for Orochi, he knew full well that he was being ignored, but for some reason decided not to say anything… for now…

"What!?" Sheena replied coldly, also lying on the floor, but on her front.

"Where's Regal?" Zelos asked.

"Why do you ask?" Sheena thought it was peculiar that he'd ask such a redundant question.

"Well, why would he need to send resumes, when he's got a perfectly good job?"

Sheena was surprised Zelos didn't say anything idiotic, but then realized only those kind of idiotic remarks were something Lloyd would be prone to say, "Hm… I think he said something about how he was going to temporarily give his CEO position to Presea for awhile…" upon seeing Zelos's curious face as to why, she continued "Because… he… thought it was fun… I think was what he said." Sheena finished feeling weird about how slightly out of character Regal was.

And then there was a silence; thinking that Zelos was done, Sheena decided to take advantage of this by resuming writing her resume. But for some reason, she didn't ask Zelos why he wasn't doing anything, except staring blankly into the ceiling.

"Then… Do you know why we need to write resumes?" But to Sheena's dismay, Zelos had decided to interrupt again, "I mean, I'm rich, you're the chief of Mizuho… and, well Orochi's like your attendant or something right?" Zelos wondered.

Having previously not really understood Regal, now came upon with a revelation of sorts, "I think… it's like he said, just for fun…"

"Alright then, let's make a bet out of this." Zelos proposed as an answer to her realization, as he got up abruptly.

"Okay, you're on!" Sheena agreed getting up as well, "Then I bet you won't be able to hold down a job for a… Oh I don't know, duration of at least… Hm… a month, until the end of our stay here in Altimira."

"And I bet you the same!" Zelos said definitely, "Now the question remains, what's on the line?" he said slyly.

"Well. If I win, I get a restraining order to be away from you for… about a week. How about that?" Sheena said, feeling excited to win except as she saw a surprisingly smiling and seemingly overconfident Zelos, she continued with her winning conditions, "And that also means, no referring to me as 'Violent Demonic Banshee', 'hunny', 'voluptuous', or anything of the sort… **And**…" Sheena paused with a devious face and cackle in her mind, "No flirting whatsoever with any other girl… Got that!" Sheena glared down at a still pleased Zelos staring back at her, with his eyes closed as only slits and a big creepy smile, possibly even more scary than a clown's.

"What are you smiling about!?" Sheena asked quite indignantly.

"Oh nothing." Zelos responded as he reverted back to his still ever eerie face, "Just… If I win, then you will be my girlfriend for the rest of our lives." Zelos said as he stuck out his hand to signify a handshake.

"Okay, wait, you've got to be kidding me right?" Sheena asked with disbelief as she swatted the hand away but it was like an elastic band; always coming back to the exact same position.

"Nope!" Zelos uttered quickly.

"Gr…" Sheena cursed softly, "Alright… Fine!" Sheena declared reluctantly as she tried to give a quick enough handshake that would hurt upon contact, but even if it did, she couldn't tell for Zelos continued to beam down at her.

"Gah! You're weird." Sheena fumed, as she took her pencil and paper and stomped to her bed.

"Oh and one more thing… My voluptuous hunny, "Zelos paused teasingly, "No referring to me as 'Idiot', or anything of the sort and you have to allow me to peek at you in the shower, at least once…"

"…" Zelos had expected a response of any sort, but as he tried to force himself to be in that grinning state, he couldn't help but open his eyes slightly. But unluckily for him, he should have kept them shut, for no pain could anyone withstand as this performance, with their eyes opened even slightly. "I'll take that as a no… then…" Zelos whimpered his last words before he fell to unconsciousness.

**Meanwhile… Downstairs**, team one had inconveniently seated themselves around a table, near the entrance to Katz Kare for Kids. And in some of their minds, they couldn't believe their luck there was such a thing and that the Katz were that desperate for money, they'd even go to great lengths as babysitting. And not only babysitting-babysitting, but babysitting little and evil devils…

They had decided to take a short break before splitting up, to see each others resumes and what job they were all applying for. At the current moment, thinking it would be funny to force Kratos into a situation where he had to speak, and not just speak some words, but a lot, they had appointed a narrator to read aloud each resume. Starting with his, so as to save time and that narrator was none other than Kratos Aurion.

And this was what he read...

(A/N: There's italics instead of regular, so as to reduce confusion.)

**Kratos Aurion**

3440 Iselia Path

Dirk's House, Eastern Continent, Sylvarant

**Objective**

To seek: work experience in a shop department, preferably offensive and defensive supplies and money to support family and friends.

_Almost everyone awed, when they heard how he wanted the money for Lloyd primarily; Raine even congratulation Kratos for being a good parent. But of course, she didn't go as far enough to say anymore than that, since, betrayal and attempted murder isn't something to be admired for._

**Qualifications**

_Upon hearing this, everyone became intrigued…_

Worldly man; traveled the globe and beyond.

Combat specialist; trained in spell-casting, swordsmanship and flying

_Flying, the group thought for a second and knew exactly what Kratos meant, but laugh and chuckle a bit thinking how his employers would imagine what Kratos meant._

Cool, Calm and Collected individual; Knowledgeable

Bilingual: fluent in Human and the Elven tongue.

_Knowing the ongoing racism still, especially in this kind of place, Raine had to suggest of a better way to indicate being bilingual, since that last qualification could be easily mistaken for being a half-elf._

**Work Experience/Education**

Institution Address Age Credits

University of Palmacosta/

Academy of Sylvarant 4 Town Square, Palmacosta 18-28 42

Kratos's Training Program Nomadic 28-38 N/A

"_Dad, you're lying!" Lloyd argued._

_Kratos didn't care if it was quite smart of Lloyd to realize, he just cared for it to be let out, "I know." Kratos said discreetly, trying to imply as hard as possible to keep it down, "I have no choice, otherwise they'd think I'm crazy and won't accept me… So keep it a secret okay?" Kratos urged._

"_Alright!" Everyone whispered, except for Lloyd as zipped their mouth shut._

"_Except for one thing dad." Lloyd complained slightly, "It's going to boring hearing about lies-"_

"_Shhh!" Everyone shushed._

_Though without even the need for Lloyd to continue, Kratos knew what he meant and disagreed to read his rough draft, where he had included everything, everything that'd make any employer reject him._

_But this'll be just for the fans' eyes only, and we'll start with the work experience/education, since the others before it, is still the same..._

**Work Experience/Education**

Institution Address Age Credits

University of Palmacosta/

Academy of Sylvarant: 4 Town Square, Palmacosta 18-28 42

Animal Aid Agency: 5 Town Sqaure, Palmacosta 28-30 2

Team Symphonia: Nomadic 30-48 N/A

Cruxis: Vinhelm Castle, Derris-Kharlan 48-4010 N/A

Mercenary Training: Nomadic 4010-4014 N/A

Cruxis: Vinhelm Castle, Derris-Kharlan 4014-4028 N/A

Team Symphonia 2: Nomadic 4028-Present N/A

NAMCO Tales Studio/

Narrator 195 Tokyo Street, Japan 4028-Present N/A

(A/N: that address was totally made up btw, I don't even know if there's such a thing as Tokyo Street)

**Awards**

Awarded Proficiency Trophy

Awarded 5 Scholarships

Awarded Most Harsh Trainer of All Time

Awarded Position as one of Four Grand Seraphim

Awarded the Eternal Sword

Awarded Most Tragic Father and Husband

Awarded Most Smexy and Hawt

Awarded Best "Tales of…" Narrator

Qualified for Most Fangirlz

Qualified for the Most Emo

**Interests**

Being emo and your typical strong-silent type. But also interested in combat, magic and science and technology and also kicking Yuan's and Zelos's ass at their own game. But seriously, he's **also** interested in taking charge, getting down to business and taking care of business.

As Kratos was about to read the next resume that was being passed to him by his son, he heard a shout from a distance that seemed quite familiar, yet quite not something he'd wanted to hear.

"Ah get away from me you damn fangirls!"

"But we love you Yuan!"

* * *

**Me: **And that's the end of that…

**Kratos: **Good, I didn't want to hear more of him.

**Yuan: **What do you mean my ol'-buddy-ol'-pal-o-mine.

**Kratos: **I told you to not call me that.

**Yuan: **Aw, come on, I thought we were friends?"

**Kratos:** If only you'd stop showing me up with the amount of fangirls you have.

**Yuan:** Hey, you don't hear me complaining when you're the smexier and hawter one.

**Zelos: **Yeah, stick it to him Yuan.

**Kratos: **Gr… But that's the thing, how can I be the most smexy and hawt, if I have less fangirlz than Yuan and am less emo than Zelos!?

**Zelos: **I don't know, I'm not the judge.

**Yuan:** Hey yeah, who _is_ the judge anyway?

**Kratos:** It doesn't matter guys… Because there's still one award that hasn't been given out yet…

**The other two:** What would that be!?

**Kratos: **Strongest Fighter.

**(Mortal Kombat Theme Song Starts Playing in the Background)**

**Please Review!! 5 at least would result in an update… Thanks!!**


	6. Résumes, Part 2

* * *

**Me: I don't know why I'm updating when I only got 4 reviews and yet 5 people have alerted**** and 3 have faved this fic…?**

**Genis: Maybe because-**

**Me: No! Don't even go there.**

**Genis: TermsofFanServi-i-ice…**

**Me: Fine… But, no you're wrong; it can't be because of that.**

**Genis: Well TermsofFanService has some point there, if you don't give any constructive criticism or flames, how's he supposed to know what's wrong with his fic?**

**Me: Whoa! You're sticking up to me?**

**Genis: Don't push it!**

**Me: Okay…"backs away politely"**

**Genis: That's more like it! Heheheh… But anyway, so yeah… Review! Criticize! Flame! Anything's fine, as long as you write something in response! 'Kay? Thanks!**

* * *

_**Livin' La Altamira**_

_**Chapter 6 : **__**Résumés: Part 2**_

* * *

Even though Yuan's appearance and presence was known to the group, he was strangely still being ignored, especially by Kratos. So while they left Yuan to fend off the swarm of fangirls… and some fanboys by himself, Kratos was being pressured to read an excited Colette's résumé.

**Colette Brunel**

4134 Priest Road

Chosen's Residence, Eastern Continent, Sylvarant

**Objective**

To seek: work experience as a waitress/server-of-food.

"_Colette, are you sure you want to be a waitress?" Kratos said as he placed the résumé down but still looking at the table, with a slight bit of concern in his tone._

"_Um… "Colette scratched her head thinking why he would ask her this, "Yeah! I mean, I've done it before right?" Colette gave a confused look back at Kratos._

"_I know that." Kratos stated as he looked back at her, "But, knowing your clumsiness and the fact that this job is mainly about endurance…" he trailed off._

"_Colette can do it!" Lloyd interrupted shooting his arm in the air with a fist as if his arm was supposed to have given Colette a pat on the back but decided in the last minute not to, "she's not the Turbo Waitress for nothing now is she, Kratos…?" saying the last word knowing full well that he didn't use 'dad'._

"_Well as long as you're really up for this…?" again he trailed in one of those questions that weren't questions, but were questions._

"_Yep! I sure am!" Colette's face immediately changed into a beaming smile._

**Qualifications**

Helpful, Caring, Loving

Responsible, Self-Conscious

Hopeful, Cheerful, Optimistic

Bilingual: Fluent in English and Angelic

_As much as the first three qualifications were acceptable, Kratos and Regal couldn't help but feel that this wasn't. However they mutually decided to point out anything after the résumés were doing being read._

**Education/Experience**

Home-Schooled: 4134 Priest Road, 5 years

Iselia Public School: 4100 Mary Crescent, 10 years

Martel's Teachings: Around-the-world-of-Sylvarant-in-Houses-of-Salvations-and-Churches-of-Martels, 1 year

Journey of World Regeneration: Around-the-worlds-of-Sylvarant, Tethe'alla-and-Derris-Kharlan, 1 year

Palmacosta Academy Cafeteria: 6 months

_Knowing full well that this was a white lie, Kratos paused for a second, especially recalling how many of those he had in his résumé, he resumed._

**Awards**

Awarded title of: 'Turbo Waitress'

Awarded 'Certificate of Excellence in the Angelic Language'

Awarded 'Certificate of Persistence in Iselia Public School'

Awarded 'Certificate of Worldliness in Palmacosta Acedmy'

Awarded '7th Degree Diploma in Martel Teachings'

Graduated from Angelic Language Lessons

Graduated from Martel Teachings

Achieved 'Angelic Status'

Achieved 'Hi-Ougi Status'

Achieved 'Chosen One Status'

Achieved 'High Priestess Status'

Qualified for the Final Round in the game show, 'Who's the Better Chosen?'

"_What!?" Lloyd exclaimed with pure shock and amazement, "How could you lose to Zelos!?" Lloyd breathed heavily._

"_Well actually…" Colette paused as if she was going to give an apology of sorts, "I let Zelos win." As Colette said this, for some reason it sounded as if there was a hint of pride in her tone._

"_What!? But how!?" Lloyd, still in utter disbelief._

"_Um…" Colette didn't know if she should continue at this moment, for what she was about to say would make her sound quite conceited, but knew that there was no way out of this, "I just couldn't bare to stand seeing Zelos's points so low like that, so… I… well… you know… just…yeah… that's basically the reason why. Heheh…" Colette just smiled a nervous smile._

"…" _There was an awkward silence that could and would only return to sound by the narrator, "Anyway, let's get back on track…"_

**Interests**

Dogs, Shopping-

_At this current moment Kratos couldn't read any further, as he had let the résumé float to who-cares-where and Lloyd and Regal couldn't hear any further. For the very thought of Colette like your stereotypical teenaged shopper was unthinkable, inconceivable, impossible… But the word was clearly the word, 'shopping'; it was an undeniable truth that Colette had to ask why Kratos stopped and was ensued by more jaw-dropped silence._

"_Y-y-y-you…" They all either pointed, directed and/or faced towards Colette._

"_W-what?" Colette just shrugged with complete confusion._

_There was an urge to look at each other in a face that asked, 'was this actually happening?', but they mutually understood each other, which was enough._

"_Okay, let's forget about it." was what they all thought._

And Lloyd

_That was it! The three men couldn't take it anymore, especially Lloyd, who thought it was just way too weird. So, without any delay, they immediately dropped to the ground with their legs in the air while being greeted by an inexplicably huge teardrop that came out of nowhere._

_As Kratos struggled to catch his breath while getting up first, for he had a duty of being a narrator to take care of, the others soon followed. "Well… " Kratos cleared his throat in an official manner, as he organized Colette's papers and motioned towards the only one that was left._

**Lloyd (Irving) Aurion**

_Reading this, Kratos felt both shocked and proud that his son took pride in their family name._

3440 Iselia Path

Dirk's House, Eastern Continent, Sylvarant

**Objective**

To seek: work experience as an Exsphere/Ex Gem specialist and/or Craftsmanship

**Qualifications**

Helpful

_Kratos's unease fell and was hoping that Lloyd's only blunder was his "objective"… but…_

Protective

_As this word ran through his mind, his unease started to rise slowly, but still with a glint of hope…_

And Courageous

But all was lost for Kratos couldn't go on any further, as he took a quick skim at the rest of the résumé and realized how many faults it had. This then reminded him of the previous résumé that was surprisingly a lot better. And so, unable to help but act upon his paternal instincts, he had to give an extensive lecture to his son and his approved-future-girlfriend-of-a-daughter.

And all the while this was happening; a battered and bruised Yuan came limping by. How he escaped the clutches of his fangirls… and fanboys only Martel knows how. But as he came closer to where the gang was and heard what was going on, he just had to do something that no rival-of-Kratos would ever resist to do:

Show him up.

"Here!" Yuan's hand came like a blur, as it snatched the Colette and Lloyd's résumés away, 'Let me take a look at this." Yuan's eyes skimmed the pages so quickly that it had seemed as if the first thing he did after he got the pages was taking out a pen and began correcting it.

And it was then that a whirlwind came out of nowhere covering Yuan's upper-body, in which all you could see was the occasional hand, pen and paper. It didn't take long before the tornado ended in an abrupt halt and the papers were back in Colette and Lloyd's hands.

"You **do** know that this doesn't help them at all?" Kratos said to Yuan.

"Well, **you** do know that this saves more time." Yuan replied back.

"…You give a man two fish; you feed him for a day… But you teach a man to fish; you feed him for life…" Kratos recited an old proverb that seemed to have the desired effect on Yuan.

"Ah…" Yuan raised a finger, "But, this **is** Lloyd we're talking about."

"Hey-" Lloyd stood up in protest but was immediately brought back down by a hand of Regal's.

"Sh… The adults are talking." As Regal warned Lloyd, he gestured towards an out-of-the-ordinary pair of black chibi Kratos and Yuan duking it out with huge mouths that had jagged teeth verbally attacking each other.

"Okay! Fine!" A huge Kratos hand came out of nowhere swiping Lloyd's résumé and disappeared within a second, "I'll read this!" Kratos slammed it on the table and began reading it quite angrily.

**Qualifications**

Street Smart, Skillful, Shrewdness

Experienced in the Dwarven Arts

Knowledgeable in the Dwarven Arts

Worldly; Commercially Aware

**Education/Experience**

Home-Schooled: 3440 Iselia Path, 8 years

Iselia Public School: 4100 Mary Crescent, 8 years  
Journey of World Regeneration: Around-the-worlds-of-Sylvarant, Tethe'alla-and-Derris-Kharlan, 1 year

Kratos's Training: Around-the-worlds-of-Sylvarant, Tethe'alla-and-Derris-Kharlan, 1 month

Altessa's Training: 3440 Ozette Path, 1 month

**Awards**

Awarded 'Certificate of Excellence in the Dwarven Arts and Trade'

Awarded 'Certificate of Barely Passed'

Awarded 'Certificate of Top Dog in Physical Education'

Awarded 'Certificate of Mastery in the Combat Arts'

Graduated from Dirk's Training/Home-Schooling

Already Acquired the 'Special' Exsphere

"_I see you're still obsessed with that Exsphere, Yuan." Kratos teased._

"_Grrr…" Yuan clenched a fist._

Achieved 'Hi-Ougi Status'

Achieved 'Guinea Pig of a Star Wars Joke'

"_Huh? I don't get it?" Lloyd remarked_

Awarded the title of 'Best Main Tales Hero'

* * *

**Me: Next chappie will be Yuan's résumé.**

**Yuan: Why me?**

**Me: Because Yuan, just because.**

**Yuan: Why not Regal?**

**Me: He's not going to have one, since he already has a job.**

**Yuan: Oh that's right!**

**Me: Yeah, and stay tuned for two special guest appearances as well.**

**Yuan: YAY!!**

**Me: Oh yeah and this has been changed to become a quadrilogy instead of a trilogy of chappies.**

* * *


End file.
